A hui hou kakou
by ilse23
Summary: A little McRoll one shot. Set after 4x21. Contains Spoilers!


**A/N: A little McRoll one shot, set after 4x21. The mentioning of Catherine in the season finale and that Steve had contact with her got me thinking. I hope you like it.**

**I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or any of the characters.**

* * *

Steve sat at home one the couch watching a bit of TV when his phone chirped. He looked at his phone and saw he had a text from Catherine. Smiling he picked the phone up and opened the text.

'Hey Steve, how are you?'

'I'm good. How are you? I'm missing you like crazy.'

'I miss you too.'

'Have you found Najib yet?'

'No not yet. I have a lead on him. I'm gonna go back to it in the morning. He might by in Hindu Kush.'

Steve sighed deeply as he read the words. Catherine wasn't coming home yet. He missed her like crazy. He wanted her home so much.

'Alright. Good luck. Be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you.'

'I will Steve. I promise. How are things back home?'

'Fine, just as normal as ever, catching bad guys.'

'Have you heard anything about Doris or that thing in Cambodia?'

'Nope, nothing yet. But I'll find out. I want stop until I find out.'

'Just be careful Steve, you know what happened last time.'

'I know Cath, but I have to find out. I promise I'll be careful.'

'Alright. I should go to sleep, so I can start early tomorrow.'

'Be careful Cath. I love you.'

'I will Steve. You too. You better be in one piece when I get home. I love you too.'

'I will Cath. I can't wait for you to come home. I miss you. Goodnight Cath. Good luck with finding Najib.'

"Goodnight Steve. Stay safe.'

Catherine put her phone away and crawled into her makeshift bed. She had found a place to sleep in a small village. She wanted to be at home and crawl up to Steve. He had finally told her he loved her and she was half way across the world. But she couldn't go home, not until she had found Najib. She owed it to his parents to found him. She just hoped he would still be alive when she found him.

With Steve in her mind she fell asleep.

Steve sat on the couch and looked at his phone. He wished that she was home but he understood why she had to do what she did. He would've probably done the same thing. He just hoped she would find Najib soon so she could come home. He also hoped she would be safe. He didn't want to lose her.

….

It had been a year since Catherine went to find Najib. She had been very close several times but she was too late every time. Now she finally had a good lead about where Najib was. She had found the group that was keeping him. She spied at the group from a same distance. She confirmed that Najib was there with them. Now she only had to get Najib away from the group. She had to think of a plan soon. Shooting her way out of it to get him wasn't really an option. They were too many. She had to try to get Najib away from the group so she could take him back to his family. She kept watch on the group while she figured out a plan.

Her heart broke as she saw Najib there with a gun. A child should not carry a gun, ever. She waited for a good opportunity to get Najib away from the group. Najib was sent into a dangerous area to see if it was clear. This was her change to get him. She stayed low as she moved towards Najib. She checked if it was clear. Now was her change. She moved to Najib and quickly pulled him aside.

"Najib, you remember me?" Catherine asked him in Arabic. "Your dad took me in after I was found. I gave you your ball back," Catherine continued in English. "Remember big boom."

Najib nodded. Catherine saw the fear in his eyes. "It's okay," Catherine told him in Arabic.

She quickly took him back to where she stored her bike. She put him in front of her on the bike and drove back to Najib's village. It took her about two months to get back to Najib's village.

Najib's mother was outside as Catherine pulled up.

"Mama," Najib called in Arabic as he saw his mother.

"My son," Najib's mother yelled as she ran up to him.

Najib's father came outside as he heard his wife. He ran up to them as he saw his son. He hugged his son tightly before looking at Catherine.

"Thank you for bringing our boy back home. How can we ever thank you?"

"It's okay. You did more than enough for me by taking me in all this years ago."

"Thank you so much. We will never forget this."

Both parents hugged Catherine. Najib hugged Catherine as well.

"I can help you start over if you want. You are not safe here."

"It's our home," Najib's father responded.

"I understand. But you're not safe here. I can help you start over in America."

"What is she talking about?" His wife asked in Arabic.

He explained to his wife what Catherine told. They talked in Arabic. Catherine didn't understand much of it.

"You sure you can help us?" Najib's father asked.

"Yes I can. You can start over in America. I have some contacts that can help you."

"Alright, we'll go with you."

They quickly grabbed some of their stuff. Catherine knew where the military camp nearby was. She managed to get a disguise for them. Within a day they were at the military camp. They hitched a ride on the chopper to the airbase.

They arrived at the Camp Pendleton hours later. From there they went on to Hawaii. At Camp Pendleton the family got green cards so they could stay in America. A couple hours later they arrived in Honolulu. Contacts from the Navy from Catherine were waiting for them.

"These people will take you to your new house and get your settled. If you ever need anything here is my number."

"Thank you for everything. We really appreciate it."

"It's my pleasure. It's the least I can do to after everything you did for me."

They said their goodbyes and the family went with the navy officers. Catherine looked at her watch. It was 2pm. Steve was probably still at work. She grabbed her stuff and went to Steve's place. It felt good to be back home. She couldn't wait to see Steve again. She had missed him so much.

She sighed deeply as she walked into Steve's place. It felt good to be here again. She dropped her bag by the door and got upstairs to take a shower. It felt good to have a normal shower again. Luckily she kept some clothes at Steve's place. She felt good after the shower. She pulled the clothes on and sat on the chairs near the beach. She loved the view from this place. It had been so long since she had been here but it felt right. It was her home. This is where her home was. She wondered how Steve would react when he saw her.

It was just past 6pm when Steve walked into the house. He saw the bag by the couch and immediately knew it was Catherine's.

"Catherine!" Steve yelled.

He quickly walked through the house trying to find Catherine. Catherine had heard him and she came into the house.

"Steve," she squealed when she saw Steve.

Steve ran up to her and gathered her in his arms.

"I can't believe that you're here. I missed you so much."

Steve put her back on the ground and kissed her deeply.

"I love you Cath," Steve told her with a passionate voice.

"I love you too Steve."

"You found Najib?"

"Yes I did. He is safely with his family again. And his family is here in Hawaii. I took the family here so they can start over. It was not safe anymore for them."

"That's very nice of you. Are you okay? Are you hurt somewhere?"

"I'm fine Steve. I'm not hurt. I'm fine."

"I'm so glad to have you back here. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. There wasn't a day that I didn't think about you."

"Me too. I thought about you so much. I was so worried about you."

"I'm fine Steve. I'm fine and I'm back here."

"Yes you are. I'm so glad that you're back. Wait right here. I'll be right back."

Catherine wondered what Steve was doing. Steve came back downstairs and took Catherine out to the beach.

"I promised myself something for when you would come back. I never ever wanna lose you. So." Steve got down on one knee and took Catherine's hand. "Catherine Rollins, will you marry me?"

"Yes of course I will Steve."

Steve placed the ring on Catherine's finger and got up. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her deeply.


End file.
